


Re: Birth

by ThatgirlLola



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatgirlLola/pseuds/ThatgirlLola
Summary: AU where Satella is Emillia's mother and she is dead, only to be reborn as Natsuki Subaru who also dies and comes back to the world of Re: Zero.Also Subaru has a gay harem and becomes a father.
Relationships: Julius Juukulius | Julius Euclius/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Natsuki Subaru/Reinhard Van Astrea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Re: Birth

_ It feels like the world is falling apart. Bit by bit till nothing is left.  _

_ He is also falling apart, but more carefully then the environment surrounding him. He feels his body, mind, and soul being pulled apart.  _

_ It is so painful that he screams, but there's no one around to help him.  _ **_To save him._ **

_ The tearing is then placed with a more painful sensation. It was as if he was melting with somebody into a heap of flesh and soft tissue. _

_ The pain, it hurts so much he wonders if he was dying.  _

_ Maybe he is dead and he's suffering in hell. For what reason? He didn't know, but it was sinful and cruel to land him in hell.  _

_ He doesn't know how long the pain lasts, but it's gone now. Leaving him cool and drained.  _

_ Staring up at the empty space with glitter shining, he can no longer think. _

_ His mind is blank and feeling so tired from the seemingly endless pain, he just stares as his eyelids grow heavy at every second. _

_ "Subaru..." _

_ A feminine, soft voice speaks gently at him. A passing thought goes through his head before vanishing. _

_ "Subaru..." _

_ The voice speaks louder but still holds its gentleness. _

_ "Subaru..." _

_ Was the voice getting louder or closer? He couldn't tell. He couldn't understand. Why him? Why was he being punished when he barely did anything to cause trouble? He couldn't tell. _

_ "Subaru..." _

_ He could feel the words against his ear. He thought someone was truly next to him, but that was absurd. There was no one here, he was dying alone. He  _ **_is_ ** _ alone.  _

_ There's no fighting it now, he has no energy to fight. He feels so tired and his eyelids keep dropping. Maybe if he closes his eyes he'll be able to wake up in a hospital and it will be a bad dream. _

_ Yeah, just a bad dream. And tomorrow he will wake up back at his house in his room. _

_ "I love you..."  _

_ He couldn't respond, closing his eyes and watching as everything went black.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Took forever to write but here's my first Re:Zero fanfic based on an idea I have.


End file.
